miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Adrien's bodyguard
|aliases = The Gorilla |enemies = Ladybug (formerly) Cat Noir (formerly) |image complex = |-|Bodyguard = |-|Gorizilla = |supervillain identity = Gorizilla}} , nicknamed The Gorilla, is Adrien's bodyguard and car chauffeur. Appearance Physical appearance Adrien's bodyguard is large and tall, with dark blue eyes. The hair on top of his head is black while his sideburns and the hair on the sides of his head is gray. He doesn't have eyebrows. Civilian attire He wears a dark bluish-gray dress suit with a light bluish-gray sweater underneath the jacket. He also has dark bluish-gray dress shoes. Personality Adrien's bodyguard is serious, grim and stoic, never talking or expressing any emotions. He takes his job very seriously and is quite protective of Adrien, threatening Simon Grimault when the latter just wanted to shake hands with Adrien. His suspicious nature also thrives outside of his job as he glances at Marinette from a distance because she is talking back to her purse, where Tikki is, in "Guitar Villain". He isn't afraid to stand up to what he considers dangerous to himself or others, like Simon Says and Darkblade, but he becomes fearful in particular cases he is endangered. While not openly genial, the bodyguard obeys his employer and Nathalie, and he follows through on requests on others, such as delivering Marinette's Christmas gift to Adrien in "A Christmas Special". Abilities As a civilian The bodyguard is very strong, being able to use his height and build to intimate others if necessary. When Simon Says hypnotizes him to act like a gorilla, he is powerful enough to attack and restraint Cat Noir. Relationships Adrien Agreste The bodyguard is very protective of Adrien, leaving his side only when forced to, like when he is chased off by spiders summoned by Santa Claws. In general, he seems to be very fond of Adrien, showing sighs of genuine care towards him. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Thomas Astruc and the crew call him "the Gorilla."https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/669059488666820608 ** As revealed in "Adrien's Double Life", Adrien calls him "the Gorilla" because he's large and he doesn't talk at all. ** In "Simon Says", the title character hypnotizes the bodyguard to think he is a gorilla. ** In the French version of "The Puppeteer", Plagg also refers to him as "The Gorilla," while he simply refers to him as Adrien's bodyguard in the English version. ** In some languages (including French), "Gorilla" is a slang word used to describe a particularly muscular bodyguard. * In "The Bubbler", the bodyguard can be spotted in the sky to the right of Marinette's parents when they are trapped in bubbles. * He really likes Christmas.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/669429291806031873 * In "Stormy Weather", the bodyguard is helping out Vincent by holding up a reflector during Adrien's photo shoot in the park. * Although the car he usually drives appears in "Kung Food", he himself does not. de:Adriens Chauffeur es:Guardaespaldas de Adrien fr:Le Gorille ko:아드리앙의 운전 기사 pl:Szofer Adriena ru:Шофёр Адриана Category:Adults Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Akumatized villains Category:Future villains